


Dignity

by Mipping



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipping/pseuds/Mipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q possesses quiet dignity. It’s not an uncommon trait in MI6, where stoicism is found in abundance, but Bond finds it particularly charming in his latest Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you find mistakes feel free to point them out to me, or anything else you liked/didn't like. Hearing what you think will make this author very happy!

Q possesses quiet dignity. It’s not an uncommon trait in MI6, where stoicism is found in abundance, but Bond finds it particularly charming in his latest Quartermaster; it complements the subtle witticisms that keep Bond from growing tired of the voice in his ear during field work (too many communicators had been ‘lost’ over his years as an agent). Bond speculated that perhaps the comments were Q’s way of managing the stress that came with the job and overseeing Bond himself on missions.

The short quips from his Quartermaster were fast becoming commonplace. A not-unwelcome interruption to the adrenaline filled world that Bond inhabited; he knew the loaded thud of his own heartbeat well. Too well, he sometimes thought in the rare moments of quiet. To himself, he might even admit that Q’s commentary helped him maintain focus, and not forget himself in the one track mindset he oftentimes adopted while in the field.

His short statements were what Q used to impress himself upon people, as the agent knew from their first meeting in the gallery. He did not hold court with silence, although his poise gave him the ability to employ it. If Q was quiet, with no witty comments forthcoming, then there was reason for it – a meaning to tempt out from the cacophony of typing that surrounded him, and prevented silence from ever truly occurring around Q.

Q’s dignity and wit were the offence he used when dealing with Bond (a means to an end, the agent sometimes thought bitterly, when he was just James and no double-‘o’s were calling for such restraint), but the constant typing was his defence; the shield he stayed behind. Safety was the sound of fingers manipulating code.

That was why Bond found it so alarming when Q-branch fell silent. It was a stark contrast to the drawn out flurry of fingers thundering onto a keyboard, and a quiet voice sniping quips at him - and then the sound of gunshots that thundered over the communicator to reach Bond.

* * *

“What happened?”

“Q-branch was infiltrated. The situation is under control. Bond, remain where you are.”

“Like hell I will.”

* * *

When he finds Q safe, the sound of his typing drowns out the panic (panic, _panic_ ) that had filled him.

Q’s eyes flick up to appraise him from where he’s sat in front of a computer, “I confess to being rather flattered, 007.”

“By?”

“Your urgency in getting here.”

Bond steps closer. “It’s not every day that gunshots come from Q-branch.”

“Yes, well,” Q’s lips quirk up at the edges, “It seems it couldn’t be helped this time around.”

He can feel the immediate panic wearing off now that he has solid proof of the Quartermaster’s well-being. It’s rather disconcerting, being forced to acknowledge the extent to which he values this wisp of a man. “I had no idea that you possessed such prowess with a gun,” He says in lieu of other, more revealing admissions.

“I’ve been known to dabble in the area.”

“Indeed.”

There’s quiet during the conversation’s pause, but for the typing that fills its void. Bond is glad of it. He watches Q, whose brow is furrowed as fingers blur over a keyboard, and feels assured enough in the completeness of the sight that he can force himself to turn on his heels and walk towards the door.

“007,” A voice says above the sound of tapping fingers. Bond stops. “This ship has not yet sailed.”

The agent admires Q for his self-possession; a necessary fortification, he can admit, when dealing with stoic, stubborn agents. James Bond admires Q for keeping him grounded. In his more open moments, he can admit to himself that he is growing to need him.

(He fears the inevitability of time.)


End file.
